Dying Wish
by JustCourage
Summary: Kurt is diagnosed with Leukemia and is only given a year to live. Will his doctor, Blaine Anderson, help him fight through it? My summaries suck. One-shot. Klaine. You'll probably cry.


**A/N: **_This story was inspired by the band "The Antlers". They've got some pretty dark music. Be prepared yo cry if you listen. The main three songs which inspired this were "Putting The Dog To Sleep" "Kettering" and "Epilogue". I recommend listening to them while reading this. Or any other depressing Klaine fanfiction... it sets the mood. I wrote this pretty quickly a few days ago and didn't go into a tooooon of detail. You get the basics of the cancer and their relationship. I don't think I need to emphasize everything. Anyways. Happy reading! Well, I'm not sure if that's possible with this story... D:_

_Oh, and this is a little confusing. Kurt's a Senior in High School. None of his friends really make an appearance in the story. Burt and Carole aren't really in the story either. This is because I just wanted to focus on Klaine. And Blaine is obviously Kurt's doctor but doctor in the beginning is not Blaine.(:_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story. Besides my Doctor Blaine. Because he's a Blaine of awesome. Oh, and I'm not sure if there's a big hospital with a garden in Westerville. Muahaha, I totally own that. But I don't own anything else. (: _Now I'll shut up so you can read. You should have just skipped this all-together, shouldn't you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dying Wish<strong>

"_Pull me out… pull me out… can't you stop this all from happening?" _

It started with the cramps. They started out small, just causing him to limp a little. Soon enough, his leg _the_ would cramp up and cause him to fall against whatever surface was beside him as he gasped in pain. The pain became unbearable. Red spots appeared on his skin. He lost weight. Nothing could have prepared him for what was coming next.

He was admitted to the Lima Memorial Hospital on an early Saturday morning. His father walked by his room as he lay on the floor crying, unable to stand. His whole world was crumbling. He was only eighteen.

"I'm not sure if we can save him, Sir. His condition is pretty bad. In all seriousness, I believe he's got about a year."

Kurt stared at the clock across the room. He blinked once, twice, three times before a tear fell down his face.

He had one year to live.

He hadn't even begun his life yet.

In the few moments his father talked with the doctor, his face crumpled into a devastated grimace and he cried. He cried for the first time in years. He cried about how idiotic he was to go through the same routine every day. To hell with moisturizing routines. Hell with the Glee Club. He loved his friends so, so much... but he missed out. They will get to live for years to come, build a future for themselves.

And Kurt only had a year.

"Kurt-" His father walked in and put a hand over his son's warm head.

"I know, Dad." He sighed and looked out the window, letting the tears roll down his face.

_**- x -**_

"Dr. Anderson, we've got a new patient in the cancer ward. It's Leukemia, I've predicted stage two. Here is his file." Dr. Blaine Anderson took the file out of his co-worker's hand with a confused expression.

"Why are you handing the patient over to me?" He asked simply.

"You were complaining about not having enough patients." Dr. Crosby shrugged and turned to walk down the next hallway, probably making his rounds to check up on patients.

"Hm." Dr. Anderson examined the papers, pursing his lips. Stage two Leukemia. Not likely to cure. Kurt Hummel, eighteen years old. "I hate getting young patients." He frowned and thought of his last young patient. She was about fifteen, suffering from a brain tumor. He had to take a week off after she died. His professors last year were all right – try not to make close friends with your patients. It will ruin your life.

Blaine decided to go meet Kurt after an hour, considering that he had only just received the news. Patients always appreciated a bit of privacy after being informed of their condition. He made a quick visit with a few of his patients, making sure the nurses were getting what they needed and checking up on their conditions before making his way to room 281.

"Knock knock!" Blaine said a little too cheery for the depressing atmosphere. "I'm Dr. Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you, Kurt." He smiled and walked up to the hospital bed, holding a hand out for Kurt to shake.

The boy didn't budge. He looked so... lifeless under the sheets. Blaine could tell that his cancer was pretty bad just by one look. He could see the dark circles under his eyes, the sweat on his head. His pale skin. Blaine felt so much sympathy for the boy.

"Kurt, you can get through this. I'll help you as much as you can, if you can help me by being a good patient." He sat down in a chair positioned towards the bed, looking into the boys tear-rimmed blue eyes. The sight tugged at his heart a little.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm five. You don't have to save all the serious talk for my Father. I'm eighteen. I can handle it." He muttered as his gaze dropped down to the floor.

"Alright. You want the straight facts? I can show you where your cancer is now, and how we're going to try and fix it from spreading. Do you mind?" He stood and motioned to the blanket, asking permission to lift it up.

"Go ahead." Kurt sat up slowly and looked down to the white sheets as Blaine pulled them back a little.

It was pretty bad. Red splotches covered his right leg. It looked like it would be horrible to bend, let alone walk on. Blaine touched a spot on his leg, letting his fingers linger there a moment.

"Is that painful?" He pressed down a little.

"Very." He said with much discomfort.

"I'm sorry." Blaine eased the pressure on his leg as Kurt sighed. "The cells in your bone marrow are basically in a frenzy right now, multiplying and moving around in a speed they don't need to be in." He spoke and looked Kurt sternly in the eye. He nodded. "You have what we call 'Chronic Leukemia'. It is curable, but it will take a lot of perseverance in your part and mine." Blaine replaced the blanket to it's original state and walked back over to sit in the chair. "Kurt, I cannot assure that you will make it out alive, but I can assure you that I will do anything and everything in my ability to cure you." He put my hand over the boys.

"I know. Thank you." A few tears sprang from his eyes and Blaine decided it was probably a good time to leave.

"If you need anything, the yellow button will call the nurse. If you need me, push the emergency button over your head. It will page me." I stood and patted him on the back, forcing a smile. "You can fight this."

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't keep running out, <em>

_Kicking yourself off the bed, Kicking yourself in the head,  
>Because you're kicking me too." <em>

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to stay strong through all of the therapy and pain. He tried not to let it show. He tried not to notice that his hair was falling out because of the medicine they made him take. He tried not to break down into strangled sobs every night. His health became worse every day, he became weaker. It came to the point where he couldn't shower himself. He was reduced to a wheelchair.<p>

His friends tried to visit with him. He told them to leave, they shouldn't worry so much. He was going to be fine. This would all be over soon. He was lying, though. He knew his day was near.

"Alright, you're done for today." He heard one of his physical therapists say from his side.

Kurt slowly made his way over to his wheelchair and plopped down in it, sighing in relief. No more therapy for two days.

"I'll take Kurt back to his room," He heard his doctor, Blaine Anderson speak from the doorway.

Kurt's eyes instantly lit up. He had to admit, he lucked out in the doctor department. Blaine was a pretty cute doctor, and he was only two or three years older. Kurt tried to hide the blush creeping up along his pale cheeks.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said quietly as they walked out into the hall.

Blaine had told Kurt to call him by his first name, since they were going to be friends and all. Kurt wondered why. He was only going to die, why would Blaine want to befriend him?

"Let's take a walk through the garden, shall we?" He turned the wheelchair to the left, about to exit the building. Kurt became stiff. Whenever Blaine told Kurt news about his cancer outside of the room, it was serious.

"O-Okay.." Kurt spoke quickly.

Blaine wheeled him out to a small bench surrounded by flowers and plump bushes. It was spring.

"Kurt, I have some bad news." Blaine held Kurt's hand to help support him as he limped out of the wheelchair and to the spot beside Blaine.

"What is it?" Kurt rasped.

Blaine positioned his body to face Kurt. He wished he could tell Kurt that everything was going to be alright, that he could go home tomorrow.

But he was only getting worse.

"You've progressed into a stage three."

Blaine watched as Kurt thought for a moment.

"What exactly does that mean?" Kurt asked softly.

"The cancer has spread up your leg.. we really need to increase your treatment." Blaine put a hand on the boys shoulder, partly because he was afraid of him breaking at any moment. He was just so frail and fragile.

"I don't want any more damn treatment. Why don't you just let me die already?" Kurt basically spat in Blaine's face, the words icy and cold.

"Kurt! You know I wouldn't _ever _do that." Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's sudden attitude change. He couldn't believe that Kurt would even think that Blaine would let him die. "You don't realize how much I care about you, you don't deserve to die so unhappy, Kurt."

"You don't care about me. I'm at a hospital because I need treatment. You doctors just flaunt around the whole building, no emotion whatsoever. I could die tomorrow and you would forget about me the next day." Kurt removed Blaine's hand from his shoulder and slid to the far side of the bench so he could hold onto the edge and prop himself up, in order to fall back into his wheelchair.

Blaine stood.

"You're wrong. The last patient that I became close to and died caused me to take a week off of work. I'm far closer to you than I was to her. If you die, I might just have to quit." He grumbled and walked out of the garden, leaving Kurt behind. He knew his way back to his room.

Blaine cried himself to sleep that night.

_**- x -**_

Treatment seemed to be working. Kurt regained his health day be day, finally becoming strong enough to stand. Soon enough, he could walk around his room and shower himself. He couldn't be happier.

"Do you think I can go home soon?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure... we'll just have to wait and see." Blaine spoke.

* * *

><p><em>"But something kept me standing<br>By that hospital bed  
>I should have quit but instead<br>I took care of you"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Blaine on a bench in front of Kurt, who was back in his wheelchair. "I'm afraid your treatment relapsed. You're back to stage three." He spoke softly.<p>

The two sat in the very back of the garden, a place where the staff only knew of. Rose bushes lined the walkways and various other flowers towered over them.

"You... y-you mean I might... die soon?" Kurt whispered and leaned back in the chair.

"It is a possibility." Blaine leaned forward and stared at his feet. "I'm so sorry."

"N-no... you're n-not..." Kurt said stubbornly as his voice wavered. Blaine glanced up to see the boy basically in hysterics, tears rolling down his face.

"Kurt, calm down! You're... it's alright! Okay? I... I'm here. It's alright." Blaine jumped forward and grabbed Kurt's knee, rubbing soothing circles.

"No, Blaine. It's _not_ okay. I wish you would stop saying that!" Kurt shoved Blaine's hand off of his knee and stood. Blaine had to catch him from falling and hold him up. Kurt frowned and twisted, landing in the bench. "_I. Am. Going. To. Die_. My dreams of being a fashion designer, singing on Broadway... all of that was_ thrown out the window_ the day I was admitted to this hospital. You're a doctor. You have a _life_. You have a _future_. My future is laying in that damn hospital bed that makes my back ache every morning! This whole place is just a hell-hole! And I'm sick and tired of... _Ugh_!"

Blaine stood and listened to Kurt, a tear streaming down his face. "Sick of what? Sick of me helping you every single day? Sick of my trying to hold back from getting to know you, because you're going to ruin my career? Kurt, I care about you. _More than I should_." Blaine walked forward, yelling at Kurt a little quieter than he had been yelled at before.

"I'm sick and tired of falling in love with you, idiot!" Kurt looked ashamed after he yelled the words out. He looked away and hid his face as he cried.

Blaine sat in shock. A million thoughts ran through his head, questions popped up each time he replayed the words in his head. _Falling in love with you._ He hadn't heard those words directed to him since college, one of the girls he was friends with confessed her love for him. He couldn't return the love because of his sexuality. He hadn't heard from the girl in years.

He didn't know what to do.

So he scooted forward and wrapped Kurt up in his arms, forcing the boy to face him.

"I could say the same about you." He forced a grin as tears rolled down his face.

* * *

><p><em>"Suddenly every machine stopped at once, and the monitors beeped the last time. <em>

_Hundreds of thousands of hospital beds, and all of them empty but mine."_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I know I don't have long." Kurt said weakly from his bed as he stared at the ceiling. It was about nine in the evening. It was exactly six months since Kurt had been admitted to the hospital.<p>

Blaine couldn't help the tears from spilling over. God help him, he had fallen in love with Kurt. He couldn't turn back. He couldn't change his past and refuse Kurt as his patient. He couldn't stop loving him.

"It'll be alright, Kurt." Blaine sat the clipboard down on the edge of Kurt's bed and walked around to hold the fragile boy's hand.

"Can-Can you just hold me? For a little?" Kurt whispered. "You won't hurt me if you lay by me."

Blaine hesitated.

"C'mon, 'ts my dying wish." Kurt grinned lazily and reached up, tugging at Blaine's shirt. He couldn't say no to that.

They ended up laying together, Blaine's arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms wound limply around Blaine's neck.

"I think I can die happily now." Kurt simply put as he nuzzled his bald head under Blaine's smooth chin.

"Why is that?" Blaine asked and rubbed smooth circles along Kurt's back.

"Because I found you." Kurt suddenly moved away a little, his face looking calm against the moonlight streaming from the window. "Can I ask you something?" He asked awkwardly.

"Anything." Blaine smiled.

"Can you... can you kiss me? I know it's a lot to ask for, but I've never really been kissed..."

"Of course, Kurt." Blaine smiled a little and removed the space between their bodies.

Their lips pressed together for a moment, softly and sweetly. Kurt unwound a hand from Blaine's neck and slowly moved it up to cup the shorter boys chin, deepening the kiss. They both cried, letting the tears stream down their faces while they kissed. They both wished that they could stay in the moment forever.

They pulled apart after Kurt's breath became short.

"Kurt, I'm sorry!" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, assuming it was his fault.

"No, Blaine, it's not you. I'm just... short of breath.." Kurt coughed a little.

"I love you so much, Kurt Hummel." Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek with his hand as he cried.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled and took one last, long breath. He moved forward and gave Blaine one last kiss before exhaling. "I'll see you soon, I love you." Kurt spoke softly before he closed his eyes one final time.

Blaine's heart literally ached. He gripped onto Kurt, holding him one last time. He knew this day might come. He hadn't prepared himself for it. Not at all. There was no way to.

Eventually, he unwound himself from Kurt's loose grip and looked down at the boy. He was smiling. Blaine smiled a little as he pulled the covers over Kurt. He kissed his forehead once, and then he was gone.

_**-x-**_

"Mr. Hummel? Yes, this is Dr. Anderson. Yes.. Kurt passed away about ten minutes ago. No, it wasn't painful. Yes, yes. Come up any time. We will keep him in his room until you make arrangements." Blaine called Kurt's father, informing him of the news.

_**-x-**_

Burt walked awkwardly up to Blaine after having one last look at his son. "He told me to give you this... when he passed." Blaine held up a small piece of paper with a shaky hand.

"Thank you." Blaine took the paper and smiled at Burt.

"No, thank you. You kept him alive for as long as he was able... I can't thank you enough." He smiled and shook my hand before turning to get back with his family.

I unfolded the paper after he was out of sight. One simple word was written delicately in Kurt's handwriting.

"**Courage."**

* * *

><p><em>"I've woken up, I'm in our bed, but there's no breathing body there beside me<br>Someone must have taken you while I was stuck asleep  
>But I know better as my eyes adjust<br>You've been gone for quite a while now, and I don't work there in the hospital"_

* * *

><p>Blaine quit his job at the hospital a few days after Kurt's death. He couldn't stand to walk by room 281, or pass the garden. He couldn't stand to remember the kiss he shared with Kurt. It made him cry every time.<p>

He decided to take on a career in music.

It never really took off. Just strumming his guitar, letting his emotions spill out of each word. He didn't get paid much, but it was the only way he stayed sane. Besides, he had earned a fortune from being a doctor, and his parents were rich. Not that he really cared.

He kept in touch with Kurt's family over the years, until Burt and Kurt's step-mother, Carole, died. They lived a long and happy life, both died within a month of each other. Burt due to a heart attack in his sleep, and Carole due to natural causes. Blaine didn't know Finn too well, but heard that he became married to a highschool sweetheart. The two ended up having four children. Kurt, Elizabeth, Joshua, and Lanie.

Blaine joined Kurt fifty years later. Both bodies were cremated (Kurt's years before Blaine's, obviously) and tossed carefully into the hospital gardens. The rose bushes have grown up quite nice since then, and were eventually dedicated to the two men. Their tombstones sit side-by-side in the Westerville cemetery, in between both Kurt and Blaine's families.

There are rumors that they haunt that hospital room. No patient treated in room 281 has died since Blaine's death.

**FIN.**

_Yeah, yeah. The flower thing is a little odd and cheesy. Whatever. They confessed their love for each other there, I thought it would fit. _

_The lyrics in the story (which are all italicized) are all from various 'The Antlers' songs. I'm serious, go look them up! Now! :D_


End file.
